


Letters

by R_4_L



Series: Quarantine Prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, follows cannon to a point, intentional use of scarcasm, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: A Variety of chapters based on prompts given to beat the COVID quarantine, they will be on a variety of fandoms and lengths.  There may be some crossovers, AU’s, rare pairs (causes t’s me and I love them) and some really weird head cannons because why not.  I’ll try to keep them fairly short- under 5000 words and a single chapter per promptTakes place during Advent Children but just off screen.  Tseng and Elena have been injured and are recovering.  Vincent was the one who found them.  While Rufus is being shown their blood stained ID, Vincent is helping the pair because he too was once and a Turk, and being a Turk isn’t something you can just take off and discard like a suit.
Series: Quarantine Prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4: Fluff, Final Fantasy 7. Person A finds a box full of notes/letters that Person B wrote about/for other people/events, and find their name on one

He hated having people in his space, but right now there was no getting around it. These two were injured. 

“You know you could have just left us. I would have called for back up. Hell, Reno could be out here in a matter of hours to pick us up.”

The taciturn man pushed the leader of the Turks back onto the cot. “Sure, except for the fact right now she won’t live long enough to make back to the city.”

Tseng sighed, it wasn’t a threat but the truth. He and Elena had been injured so badly in the last fight that if it hadn’t been for Vincent’s intervention they’d both be dead. “How bad is she?” Tseng hadn’t seen Elena in the two hours that he’d been awake.

“She’s alive, but still in critical condition. I only have so much materia and I need to space the healing out over a period of time otherwise it will overwhelm her body and cause more damage. It’s the reason why you’re healing so slowly, I don’t have enough for you as well.”

“I trust you Vincent,” Tseng closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing full well the phrase and the fact that he slept would irk the enigmatic man more then anything else Tseng could do.

Vincent just shook his head. He didn’t know how the head of Shinra’s Department of Administrative Research could relax enough to sleep without keeping one eye open or at least asking for his gun back. He walked out of the room to go check on the other one.

Tseng woke up alone, smiling to himself he moved slowly. Vincent was getting used to them. They’d been there three days now and he had been providing them with excellent medical treatment. Tseng knew that Elena was in bad shape, the young Turk had yet to stay awake for more then an hour and that concerned him a lot. He, himself, still had a head wound and cracked ribs, but they were healing, and healing the old fashion way. Through time. Carefully leveraging himself off the cot, Tseng started moving around the room. If he went slowly, holding on to the wall, he could potentially stop himself from falling. He tried to make at least one lap around the room three times a day. 

“I didn’t realize the Wutai were so stubborn.” Vincent’s voice came from the darkest corner. The man like to materialize in oddest of places.

“I like to think it’s a combination of my Wutai heritage and dealing with the Turks.” When Vincent raised an eyebrow Tseng copied the movement, “You do know that Reno is reportedly, my second in command and I deal with Rude daily?”

Vincent closed his eyes and nodded. He may not identify himself as a Turk anymore, but even he knew who those two were by reputation alone. “I received word that Cloud needs my help. Someone or something is searching for Jenova.”

“Sephiroth?” Tseng couldn’t believe the Solider first class assassin was back, Zack Fair and Cloud had taken care of that bastard at great cost. It was his biggest regret.

“I’m not sure.” Vincent had mixed feelings about the silver haired man, “but they asked for my help. A helicopter is coming for you two. It should be here within the next couple of hours. The other one is stable enough for transport now.” He handed the Turk his weapon and Elena’s both fully loaded.

“Thank you Vincent.” Tseng wasn’t sure if his words were heard, the mysterious man disappeared mid sentence. “And you have the gall to call me stubborn.” Tseng kept walking, this time he went out the door and into the next room. It was barren, nothing but a casket. “So this was what Zack meant when he said you slept in a coffin. He meant you slept in a real fucking coffin. To think I bugged the boy about not understanding cryogenic tubes and the like. By the Leviathan’s tail you are one messed up human being Vincent Valentine.” Tseng reached the small desk, the only other piece of of furniture in the room aside from a small bookshelf.

Out of habit, his eyes scanned the shelved, noting titles and categorizing books for future reference. Two books caught his eye for neither had titles on the spines, but both looked old and well worn. Setting the carefully on the desk Tseng opened the first book.

“What the hell?” It wasn’t a book at all. The pages had been carved out to create a box of sorts. He opened the second book. It was identical. Inside were envelopes filled with what he assumed were letters. Some were thicker then others, all were sealed. No return address and no true mailing address just names. Careful to kept the right letters with the right book, Tseng was curious to see to whom Vincent had written. He was almost surprised that the letters had never actually been mailed, until he read the names. There are many to Lucrecia Crescent, Grimoire Valentine and Gast Faremis even a couple to Sephiroth, not really any surprise there. The second stash of letters were addressed to Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Veld even Rufus Shinra. What surprised Tseng the most were the number of letter addressed to him. There must be eight or nine of them. 

The sound of helicopter blades let him know that his time was up. Vincent had these hidden and he wasn’t going to betray the man’s trust. Too many people had done that already. Tseng put the letters back into the books and the books back on the shelf. Moving slowly he left the room and found where Elena had been staying. If it was their extraction team he could make their work easier by staying in the same room, if it was an assassination squad, well he’d make it easier by staying in the same room, the easier to pick them off one by one. He cocked his gun and aimed it at the door ready to react to whoever came through that door.

Tseng only saw a flash of Vincent in Avalanche’s fight against the Remnants. To hear they were trying to bring back Sephiroth made his blood freeze. On the street with President Rufus safe, he watched the way both enigmatic men help Cloud to defeat them.

“We were told you and Elena were dead. I’m very glad to see they were mistaken.” Rufus handed the Turk director his blood stained badge,

“Not for lack of trying sir,”

“Umm, who patched you up?”

“Vincent.”

“Valentine eh? Interesting. You’ll both make sure to stop by the medical wing for a check up after clean up is done.” Rufus walked off a smirk on his face


End file.
